Everybody Hates Bed Bugs
Dubs is incarcerated by Shao Kahn; Ro Ro Kahn thinks he may be pregnant by Jaylin Boatman (again). Plot Jalen Dubs, controller of bed bugs and murderer of Jabari Burgess. He has lived in Outworld ever since he met Ro Ro, Jake, and Bitch Puddin'. Shao Kahn feels guilty that he let the murderer of his son and great grandson's best friend get away with it, so he sends the Outworld military to incarcerate Dubs. In another situation, Jake gives Ro Ro a pregnancy test and it comes out...positive. Jake asks how he got pregnant and Ro Ro tells him about what happened on Dieveon's bachelor party day. Bitch Puddin' overhears the situation with Chica and she confronts Ro Ro. "So, my bitch ass mother/father is having a bitch ass baby that's going to be related to me! You're more of a whore than me!" Chica says but Ro Ro jabs back with, "Chica, I didn't pay Jaylin, unlike you would. Plus, I'm not so freaky that I flipped him over and fucked him in the ass with a vagina like you did to Toy Freddy. I'm surprised he hasn't filed a law suit against yo prostitutic ass!" Ro Ro, Jake, and B.P. walk away leaving Chica sobbing with Xavier trying to comfort her. Ro Ro knocks on Jaylin's door with the Jake and B.P. to tell him the news. When he opens the door and Ro Ro tells him, he pulls them in and scans the outside area to make sure no one's spying on them. "How the hell are you pregnant by me again! I didn't wear protection this time?" Jaylin says. "Apparently not dumb ass. Also, I told you not to lol!" Jaylin slams Ro Ro against the wall but Ro Ro comes up with a smart remark ("Ah, ah, ah. You're supposed to slam your pregnant baby mama on a wall!"), which makes Jaylin angrier. Jaylin tells Ro Ro that he's getting him an abortion but Jake says no and so does B.P. Jaylin gets madder and puts Jake and B.P. out and tells Ro Ro he's staying with him for a few days. B.P. and Jake go back home and tell Shao Kahn Ro Ro is staying with his "lover" for a few days, and Shao Kahn agrees. After Jake and B.P. go upstairs, Kintaro and Goro come in with Dubs in their arms. Shao Kahn sentences Dubs to death but when Dubs tries to plea for his life, Shao Kahn threatens to make the sentence immediate. The next day, Jaylin and Ro Ro fight over whether Ro Ro should keep or get rid of the baby. Ro Ro says he wants to keep it because he wants to hold a baby in his arms again, but Jaylin says he doesn't want another reason to marry Ro Ro 'cause he doesn't want to. Ro Ro says they should at least get an ultrasound first and Jaylin agrees. At the Paradise Islands hospital, the doctor is performing Ro Ro's ultrasound. When Jaylin sees the baby, he has a tiny sense of joy and regret for hurting Ro Ro, but he snaps back to normal when Ro Ro says he looks just like Jaylin. But, Jaylin thinks about it and...agrees with Ro Ro and kisses him on his forehead. The doctor and nurse awe and leave Ro Ro and Jaylin in the room together. Everything's going worse for Dubs as Scorpion and Mileena are torturing him to get him tender and juicy for his murder the next day. Dubs taunts Mileena by saying, "Are you gonna let me suck on those breasts so your milk can get me strong bones?" This sets Mileena off and she tortures him more. Scorpion stabs him with his chained dagger and pulls one of his kidneys out and Mileena sucks the blood up. It's the day of Dubs' beheading and Ro Ro's abortion. Dubs is sweating nervously and in tears as he is hoisted up to the stand to be killed. Ro Ro is abortion has started and Jaylin stares emotionless at the process Ro Ro screams "This is worst than when I had Chica!" Flashback Ro Ro is giving birth to Chica while Toy Bonnie is on Instagram. When Chica is born, she is born with an ass bigger than the average baby. Bonnie takes a picture off Ro Ro's distorted face while he's holding baby Chica. The comments all say "beautiful baby" and "that baby got a nice big ass". It gets 20,000,000 likes and Ro Ro gets upset when they're on Chica and not him (one of the many reasons Ro Ro hates Chica). Plot (Continued) Ro Ro's abortion is completed and the dead baby is put into stem cell research. Ro Ro sees Jaylin shed a tear. Scorpion is about to behead Dubs when Kitana pleas for Dubs' life. Shao Kahn is reluctant to go on her wishes and tells Scorpion to continue. Kitana pleas and begs more but still, Shao Kahn is reluctant. Sindel encourages Shao Kahn to spare Dubs' life and he reluctantly tells Scorpion to stop. Dubs is let free and he runs to his home in the Wastelands. The crowd sighs and go on about their business. Shao Kahn watches Dubs' skip home and vows that Dubs will get what he deserves. Jaylin walk Ro Ro home and apologizes for having Ro Ro get an abortion. Ro Ro does that evil moan he always does for his response. When they reach the palace, Ro Ro tells Jaylin that he saw that stray tear fall from his face. Ro Ro kisses Jaylin goodnight and goes in the palace. In his room, Ro Ro tampers with the elixir that he is making for Jabari's resurrection, when suddenly he doesn't see the same thing he sees out of his left eye. Instead, in his right eye, he is short, and is walking in a hospital, the hospital he had his abortion in. The doctors are afraid and are immediately killed. Ro Ro's vision returns back to normal and Ro Ro finds this vision weird and strange. He continues with the elixir and hopes for the best.